


taron's first birth vlog (madderton au)

by softnsquishable



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Birth, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Richard Madden - Freeform, Youtuber AU, birth vlog, he also does music and probably loads of other things, i might write more youtuber stories if i feel like it, including cute challenge with his boyfriend, jamie bell - Freeform, madderton - Freeform, madderton mpreg, taron egerton - Freeform, taron is a sillyheart with his own commentary and entertainment channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: “Babe?” Taron called out over his shoulder, once he had caught his breath.“Yeah?” Richard’s voice came distantly, probably from downstairs.“Is the baby bag in the car?” he asked, pretty casually.“...yeah. Has been for about three weeks. Why?”“I think we’re going to need it right about now,” Taron said, mumbling a little.****Written out as a YouTube vlog Taron does of the birth of he and Richard's first child, with the help of Jamie. Very happy and sweet, and hopefully it'll make you smile.Inspired partially by Colleen Ballinger's birth vlog. There needs to be much more fluff and mpreg for these two darlings, more content in general.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	taron's first birth vlog (madderton au)

“Hello world...and especially to all the people in it that are watching this video, you’re extra special.”

Taron gave the camera a smile, waving slightly with the hand that wasn’t holding his camera. He looked tired; The camera was only filming his bust at the moment, head to nipples, but he was wearing a visibly wrinkled white tee, and his reddish hair was a bit on the flat side. Taron’s skin wasn’t highlighted by his usual set up, and there wasn’t a drop of foundation to ‘perfect’ him for the camera. It was just him, in his element, about to drop a serious bomb. 

“So, uh...just got out of bed, n’case you couldn’t tell and, uh...well last night was a bit rough. I was feeling really ill, sort of cranky, I couldn’t really eat my dinner, and Rich was being, y’know, his usual charming self, rubbing me down and trying to soothe me. And the only thing I could think of was ‘Christ...I really REALLY want this baby out of me.

“Well...surprise.” Taron panned the camera over to his bed sheets. “I did NOT wet the bed...that is amniotic fluid, which is no longer inside of me, which means that I am in /active labor/. Yay.”

“Which means,” he continued, turning to his full length mirror. “It’s time to say bye bye to the baby bump.”

Taron smoothed his hand over the curve, which was not fully covered by the too small shirt, and went over the top of his soft pajama pants. There was a tiny part of him that was going to miss the pregnant look and feel. But much more of him that was ready to get that baby OUT. Even if they were about a week before due, the symptoms had been basically killing him these past few nights. 

“We are going to get ourselves ready to go,” Taron hummed, walking across the room with his face in shot again. “And I know, water broke, having contractions, you’re supposed to run off to the hospital, but I feel that, as it’s gonna take a while, I can take my minute to brush up a bit for the paparazzi I’m sure are coming. Not the baby’s going anywhere fa...ooh...hang on a sec.”

Taron set the camera on the bathroom counter, just in front of the sink. He had his hands on either side of it, closing his eyes as he bent over to relieve some of the weight on his back as the contraction gripped him. Taron allowed himself a few deep breaths, before looking up, glancing behind him out the open bathroom door. 

“Babe?” Taron called out over his shoulder, once he had caught his breath.

“Yeah?” Richard’s voice came distantly, probably from downstairs. 

“Is the baby bag in the car?” he asked, pretty casually.

“...yeah. Has been for about three weeks. Why?”

“I think we’re going to need it right about now,” Taron said, mumbling a little.

“What was that now?” came the reply, a bit more clearly. 

“My water’s broken, love,” he chirped, biting his lip through his almost mischievous grin.

“What!?”

Taron nearly chuckled at his boyfriend’s confused, almost frightened tone. He heard the thudding of his footsteps on the stairs, rushing towards him two at a time. Richard appeared as a sort of blur in the background moments later, clarifying as he hurried to Taron’s side. Taron still had an almost playful smile on his face, despite the slight squint to his eyes that indicated the pain he was in. Richard’s hand came to rest on his shoulder as he took a few more breaths. 

“Your water broke?” Richard spoke, running his fingers up and down Taron’s bicep.

“Mmhmm, yeah. All over the Egyptian cotton.”

“And you’re actively having contractions I’m presuming.”

“Correct, since I woke up. Before the whole...gushy bit.”

“How long has this been going on then?” Richard inquired, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

“About...two hours or so?” Taron replied after a beat. “I wasn’t keeping track, it just sort of started as I woke up, and I rolled around a bit before I realized the contractions were a bit too close together, and then I lost the water.”

“How close is too close?” Richard added hesitantly, looking increasingly concerned.

“I mean...I haven’t exactly counted...three minutes?” Taron looked up at him, innocent as ever.

“/Three minutes/?” Richard squeaked, stepping back and running his hands through his hair. “Jesus Christ, Taron!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Taron told him, cringing (but still smiling). “I’m...mmm...they’re getting a little worse now, but they haven’t been /awful/.”

“Taron, love, just because your water hadn’t broken this morning didn’t mean you weren’t in labor yet.”

“Well how exactly was /I/ supposed to know that?” Taron squinted at him. “I’ve been having Braxtons for weeks, and never once have you decided that I might’ve been in labor.”

“It’s in the timing, you little shit...God, fuck…” Richard rubbed his forehead a bit. How was Taron being so calm? “...right. We need to get you to the hospital.”

“Absolutely brilliant idea.” Taron straightened up. “Gimme, like, ten minutes, and we’ll be off.”

“Ten minutes?” Richard asked, a bit more flatly. “Ten minutes to do what, exactly?” 

“Uh, to put my face on?” Taron said, like it was obvious. “I mean, I know I’m in labor and stuff, but I still don’t want to look like a complete /potato/ for the masses.”

“You’re going to vlog this whole ordeal?” Richard marvelled. 

“Yes...well, obviously I won’t be holding the camera the whole time, but...yeah, pretty much.” Taron was taking his sponge and powder out of the cabinet already. “Oh, and phone Jamie, we’ll need him to be the ‘crew’.”

“My God, you’re such a diva,” Richard muttered, making Taron laugh softly despite himself.

“I know, and you love me,” he cooed, accepting the little peck on the cheek as Rich came over, presumably to grab his phone. “Say hi to the camera, babe.”

“I hope you’re ready to see some shit go down, internet,” Richard deadpanned, causing Taron to hit him gently on the shoulder. 

“I’m gonna have to bleep you so much,” he whined (but never ended up doing it). “I need to be able to pay for this child, I need the ad revenue.”

“This video is about giving birth, love,” Richard stated. “You don’t think that’s a wee bit nasty already?”

“I’m not gonna show them my ass or anything,” Taron huffed. “Go on then, let me beautify for a moment, then you can make sure I don’t fall down the steps.”

“As you wish, your highness.” 

Taron shook his head, dabbing a bit of makeup on the end of the sponge. He mumbled something about men. Then the footage cut. 

***

“Heyo.”

Taron shifted a little in his seat, the soft hum of a car serving as a backdrop for his speech. He’d changed into another t shirt, and one of his jackets was over it. His face was slightly less pale, thanks to a bit of cover up, and he spoke with most of his usual enthusiasm.

“So, this is a tiny /tiny/ update,” he spoke, leaning back a bit. “I’m now en route to the hospital...well, we are, me and Rich. Contractions are very frequent, and stuff is gushing out of me. Not a baby, yet, don’t worry, just...strange, liquid substances, absolutely lovely image for you. And it’s...it’s starting to sting, not gonna lie.”

“I did /not/ think when you were begging all the powers of heaven and hell to go into labor last night that anyone was listening,” Richard said, partly to himself.

“Right?” Taron panned over to his handsome driver, who seemed happy, but also incredibly anxious. “And here we are...hours away from having our little bubba in our arms.”

“Fucking mental,” Richard breathed, shaking his head and turning to him at a stop light. “I mean...like, I thought I had a biiiit more time to prepare myself but-”

“Oh hush, you’re going to be brilliant,” Taron assured him, shaking his head and refocusing on himself. “So, when next you see me, depending on how I feel about the footage, I may have a baby in my arms. We’ll see how it goes. But..TTFN; Ta ta for now.”

***

The next frame was Taron, sitting up in his hospital bed, wearing his gown. He had an IV in his left arm, and several monitors beside the bed. He gave the camera a little wave. 

“Welcome to my lovely room,” he crooned, sweeping around dramatically with one hand (the other resting atop his bump). “As you can see, we’ve got...curtains, uh...a bed and...oh, check this out, that screen right there shows you when I’m wracked with pain.”

“Lovely, five stars,” Jamie said from behind the camera. “And where’s the father?”

“He’s off calling the relatives and getting me some ice, bless his soul.” Taron closed his eyes, exhaling when a contraction hit. “See...see the little spike there? Hear that little beeping sound? That’s all me, baby...pain with a capital p...bloody hell...”

“Easy does it, T.” Jamie lowered the camera, keeping it beside the bed as he went to comfort his friend. He was filming the floor, not Taron at the moment, but it was clear from the quiet, pained noises that came from above that the contractions were becoming a bit rougher. 

“You’re doing great,” Jamie encouraged, while Taron stifled a whimper. “Keep breathing...there we go...and...you’re through it.”

Jamie backed up, lifting the camera again. Taron’s chest rose and fell quickly as he caught his breath. He looked up at the camera, eyes half lidded, but giving a thumbs up. 

“Birth...miracle of life...lot of build up,” he mused. “We’ll be back with an update soon. Now, the weather.”

***

“Hi, gang.” Jamie scratched the back of his head as he spoke. “So, it is currently...about three fifteen pm. Taron’s water broke at about nine thirty, and we’ve been at the hospital for a good...five hours now. He’s taking it like a champ so far, aren’t ya, T?”

Taron looked up when the camera was pointed his way. He was laying on his side, looking drowsy, and covered up to his shoulders with a blanket. A pillow was in his arms, held in front of him for some comfort.

“They’ve given me a bit of pain relief,” he told Jamie. “And I am...very sleepy at the moment. I fell asleep at about three am this morning...woke up at five am...and then at seven the contractions started, so not too well rested. The medication is helping...but I am only about halfway to where I need to be as far as dilation, so...we’ve got a ways to go here.”

“Is there anything else you need to make you more comfortable?” Jamie asked. “I can always phone home, or make a run for it.”

“I want McDonalds...so so much...but I’m not allowed to have any food.” Taron closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the discomfort as Richard rubbed his back, kissing his temple. 

“I promise you as soon as you’re through, we’ll get you all the Micky D’s you want,” Rich encouraged. 

“You mean it?” Taron sounded like a little kid, peering up at him hopefully.

“You bet I do.” Richard nodded and reached over, squeezing his hand softly. “Lord knows you’ll deserve it.”

“Right.” Taron opened one eye, looking down at the bump. “You. Get moving. Mummy’s hungry and you’re taking up space that needs to be filled by a big mac and lots of nuggets.” 

Richard chuckled softly, shaking his head as he continued to gently soothe Taron. Even when he was struggling this much, he still retained his personality, his sense of humor. That really /was/ something he admired about him.

“It’s all gonna be worth it,” he promised Taron. “You’re gonna be such a good mummy and all.”

“Not as good a daddy as you...but yeah, I agree.” He looked back at him, flashing a cheeky little smile. 

***

“They’re getting worse...so much worse…”

Taron was sat up against the pillows, eyes shut and head down as he took a few measured breaths. Richard was rubbing one hand as the monitor beeped. Jamie allowed a close up of the spike on the scraggly screen line, then of Taron as he put his head back with a shuddery sigh. 

“What d’you have to say to your baby when they see this someday?” Jamie asked. 

“I hope you’re grateful,” Taron stated, pointing at the camera. “For what mummy has to go through here. When you’re being a little terror and you’re cranking up your early 2020s fake, new wave grunge, because real emo music won’t exist any more, and you go and-and get a tattoo and make me cry and say ‘it’s not fair, mum! you never let me do anything! You have no idea how hard my life is!’...take a good look.” He gestured to himself. “Because without ME...TORTURING myself here, your spoiled, sassy little mouth would never have formed its first syllable. And I’m expecting GREAT things for Mother’s Day...love you, though, honey.”

“...right, uh…lot came out there.” Jamie panned out to Richard, who was half gaping, half hiding a bout of laughter with the back of his free hand. “Well, I’m sure they’ll...appreciate that?”

“They better,” Taron said flatly, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “...Richie?”

“Yes, darling?” he replied, composing himself quickly.

“...is my lower half as disgusting as it feels right now?” 

“Well...I mean…” Richard shifted awkwardly. “When I had a peek of everything, it was seeming pretty...bloody.”

“I can feel stuff just leaking,” he almost groaned. “And, like, just...dripping down my butt and onto these weird sanitary pads. It’s...It’s yucky, I’m not a fan of it at all.”

“Who knew babies came with so much junk?” Jamie agreed. “Did you want me to give the crowd a visual of-”

“James, I swear to God, you take that camera anywhere NEAR my sheets and I’ll shoot my newborn at you like a projectile.”

“Right, right, sorry...just asking.”

***

“To those who don’t usually watch my content...uh...I apologise.” Taron looked wiped out again, lying on his side and hugging the pillow again. “I’m not usually this mean...but I’m also not usually spilling out my insides and having intense muscle spasms throughout my entire being. I’m...I’m doing my best. I’m trying to make it watchable...but I’m still very sorry if this is, like, your...introduction to me. Y’know, if you’re the type that just...watches random birth vlogs...that’s not offensive is it?” He paused for a moment, but then shook his head. “I don’t care anyways. Whatever you like, just...I’m a nice person, aren’t I Richie?”

“...I mean...what’s /nice/?” he replied from across the room, sounding a bit sleepy himself.

“Richard,” Taron whined through a little laugh. “No, but...just go watch another video of mine, you’ll see. I’m a sweet, bubbly little redhead that talks way too much and somehow gets paid for it.”

“You’re also very creative...uh, handsome...determined, loud, demanding-”

“Rich, just stop it, you’re too honest to advertise properly.”

“I’m just warning them.”

“Hush, hush...it’s all true.” Taron looked into the camera, speaking more softly. “He’s a hundred percent correct, I’m an annoying little bitch and I have no idea how I got here but...here I am. About to have a baby with...probably several million of you watching.I mean, not live...God forbid...but, well...it’s still such a crazy CRAZY place to be and...you know, I’m probably gonna be crying quite a bit very very soon, because I’m also a huge baby, but you know? That’s alright, because you guys still love me for it and...and that’s just absolutely crazy, and thank you, thank you so much...oh flippin’ heck, I’m going off, and I’m going off too.” He wiped his eyes, getting teary even now. “Fuck it...love you all and...baby’s almost here. Get excited.”

***

“Alright, Taron...this is it.”

Taron’s face was paler, and he was visibly sweating. His monitor had been switched off, because the pitches were constant, as were the contractions. He had reached his final stretch; below the camera shot, the doctors and Richard hovered as he pushed. He was finally delivering his baby. 

“Seven...eight...nine...ten...breathe, Taron, breathe.”

Taron’s face relaxed the slightest bit as he briefly stopped bearing down. He couldn’t speak at this point. He could only try and focus on where the pain was going, where the rest of his strength had to go. Richard’s hand was reassuringly on his thigh at the moment, squeezing it softly. His other hand was still in one of Taron’s, who was clinging on white-knuckled to his partner. 

“You’re doing so well, love,” Richard told him softly. “Just keep breathing. You’re minutes from having the little one in your arms.”

“Yes, Taron, you’ve got it, mate,” Jamie encouraged, reached over to stroke his hair back from behind the camera. “So strong. You’re so strong.”

“Alright...next push, we should have a baby, Taron,” the doctor informed.

“Y’hear thar? One more push!” Jamie shouted, but not loudly. “C’mon, T…”

“Yes, love, you’re there, you’re there…” Richard kept an eye below the sheets, choking up a little at the sight. 

“Taron...Taron, look down for us,” the doctor told him, as a nurse placed a towel and a blanket on Taron’s chest. 

Taron pushed again, with a soft cry of pain, before opening his eyes. He gasped in air, blinking his eyes open as the baby was pulled from below the sheets and rested there, while the doctor quietly declared him a boy. Taron was relieved, still in so much pain, but it was fading from his face as tears started to fall. 

“Oh-oh God...Oh my God...oh, baby…” Taron’s trembling fingers touched the back of the baby’s messy hair as the nurse wiped his tiny mouth. The baby started to wail at that, and it was the most gorgeous sound that any of them had ever heard. Taron was still crying himself, hiccuping and whimpering as he admired the tiny thing being bundled on his chest. 

“Taron...oh man, you’ve done it.” Jamie sounded broken up a fair bit himself. He got a shot of Richard, who was standing nearby with both hands over his mouth as his tears flowed freely down his face. Jamie then refocused on Taron, who was smiling through his little sobs while the baby continued to cry loudly himself. 

“I can’t believe it...I’m not pregnant anymore,” Taron said with a watery chuckle, kissing the baby’s forehead delicately and hushing him a little. “Aw, and he doesn’t like me,” he added, as Richard and Jamie laughed softly. 

***

The next few minutes were a blur. The little boy was taken off of Taron’s chest as the doctors helped the new mother through his afterbirth. Jamie stuck close to Richard, who was watching in awe as his son was cleaned more properly, loudly protesting through it all. Richard was still in tears; Seeing his little boy was making his heart burst, and he was in awe as a diaper was fitted onto him, and a tiny beanie. Once the baby’s little prints and measurements were taken, he was bundled up in a blanket and placed in his father’s arms

Richard had never been more in love...well, with Taron, of course, but this was something totally new. He couldn’t take his eyes off the little, red face, even as the bay continued to bawl softly in his arms. Richard kissed his nose, walking him back over to the bed where Taron was lying.

“Little thing’s still havin’ a bit of a conniption,” Richard noted, as Taron chuckled softly. 

“Aw, the poor thing,” Taron cooed, reaching up and taking his newborn into his arms. “Alright...you’re okay now...hush, honey. Mama’s got you now.”

It took a few moments of hushing and gentle kisses, but the baby settled down against Taron’s bare chest (he’d pulled the gown down so the little one could have some skin to skin. Taron was beaming, one arm around the baby to hold him in place, the other hand brushing gently over his pudgy little cheek. Richard kept close as he could, reaching over and slipping a finger into his tiny hand.

“You really did /that/, love.” Richard told him, chuckling as the baby gave a small sound and tugged on his hand.

“Yeah...bloody right I did.” Taron smiled and patted the baby’s back as he slept. “He sleeps like you, Rich,” he added with a giggle, poking the baby’s cheek and noting his open, pink lips. 

“No, T, that’s how /you/ sleep,” Jamie told him from behind the lens, laughing himself when Taron imitated the image by putting his head back and crossing his eyes. 

“Yeah...ah, man...what a ride.” Taron patted the baby’s bum softly. “You were a pretty hefty little dude. Guess I wasn’t just being whiny when I said you weighed a ton.”

“He’s only about 1/200th of a pound, T,” Jamie stated, earning him a look. 

“First, when did you get so good at math, and second, I don’t give a rat’s arse. A ten pound baby is a ten pound baby.”

“Not discrediting you there,” Jamie consented. “Comparatively, he’s a huge baby.”

“Yes...but he’s our tiny little munchkin still,” Taron said, in a completely different tone that it seemed like he’d be adopting much more often now that the little one was there. “Our little man.”

“Who has yet to be named,” Jamie added. 

“Yes, yes, we need to figure that bit out,” Taron agreed. “And we will, quick as we can. We were caught a bit off guard, and since we didn’t wanna spoil the gender and all, we hadn’t picked out anything definite.”

“I mean, we have some time. You should sleep on it, T, you’re absolutely drained.” Richard rubbed Taron’s shoulder softly, kissing his forehead. “We can look after the little tyke till you’ve had some adequate rest.”

“Can’t really argue with that now, can I?” Taron nodded, closing his eyes as he yawned softly. “Mm...alright. Wake me up if he needs a feeding...or when my McDonald’s arrives, whichever comes first.”

“You got it, love.” Richard sat beside him on the bed, protective as ever as he kept his hand there while Taron allowed himself to relax more fully. That was probably the thumbnail shot, if it hadn’t been Taron’s teary smile when he first held the little one. Peak domestic bliss: A brand new little family that couldn’t have more love to give out. 

***

“Oh Lord...this...this is the BEST thing that I’ve ever eaten in my life.”

Jamie giggled as he zoomed in, while Taron nearly moaned through a bite of his half wrapped hamburger. He looked right into the camera, only making the close up more hilarious. He tilted his head, swallowing the bite in his mouth before stating plainly;

“You’ll understand once you have a baby, alright?”

“I don’t think we’ll ever really understand you, Taron,” Jamie replied, zooming back out to show the McDonald’s trash all over his sheet-covered lap. Taron only shook his head.

“Like I said, after what I just did? You cannot hold any of this against me.”

***

“So, it is now officially twenty four hours since my water broke...and look at where we are.”

Taron was sat up in bed, looking cheery as ever, now with the little one in his arms. The baby was sleeping, little beanie coming to a point atop his head. Taron kissed his forehead, giggling when it made him scrunch up his tiny face. 

“You’re gonna have to get used to kisses, sweetpea, you’re gonna be getting loads of them, and not just from me.” 

“Yeah, papa’s got a lot of love he’s been saving up for you too,” Richard replied, sat up beside Taron with his arm around him. “And that’s not to mention grandma and grandpa, nana, Mari and Rosie, and all mummy’s friends that want a baby in their thumbnails.”

The baby gave a little squeak before Taron could say something witty, getting another laugh out of them both.

“You’re a natural at this already,” Taron told the little one, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “I’m gonna start having you do my intros. And my outros. You can just take over, probably be a lot more entertaining. Besides, about time you start pulling your wait. You’ve not lifted a finger in nine months, unless it was being shoved into my kidney or something...oh, that’s got your attention, has it?”

Taron looked down more intently at his son as the baby’s eyes blinked open. They were big and blue, but just slightly greener. Taron smiled as the infant gazed up at him and Richard, staring and focusing in as much as he could. 

“Wow. Look at you,” Richard said in a hushed tone. “Lovely little boy, aren’t you? And you’re gonna have mommy’s eyes.”

“And papa’s fluffy pillow lips,” Taron replied, making Richard squint at him. 

“Not that again-”

“Babe, /look/ at him.”

“He’s an /infant/, of course he has pouty lips, but I don’t think I-”

“Hush, don’t make him upset.” Taron bounced the little one gently as he shifted his tiny arms up towards them, stretching and yawning. “We’ve bored you to death already, haven’t we, itty bitty?”

“Is that what you’re gonna call him?” Jamie asked, almost as if he was obligated too.

“No, silly, but what a wonderful segway you’ve provided,” Taron replied with a grin, looking right at the camera, then back at the baby. “Actually, we have picked out what is, in our humble opinion, the most precious name in the world for the most precious baby in the world.”

“Doest thine humble self require a drum roll?” Jamie asked with a snicker. 

“No thank you, sir.” Taron looked at Richard, then the little one. “Ladies and gentleman, nonbinary folks of all ages...say a great big hello to Mr. Oliver Elis Madden!”

Taron held up the baby’s little hand, softly cheering. He’d add in the applause later. Ollie looked up at them, brow furrowed, but Taron just gave him another kiss and patted his chest softly. 

“We’re so happy to have you here, darling,” Richard added, reaching over to tuck a tiny swoop of red hair under the baby’s cap. “We didn’t think we were ready...well, I didn’t...we didn’t...but I think you’ve come at just the right moment.”

“You certainly have.” Taron looked back at the camera. “Thanks for anybody who stuck along through this rollercoaster of a day/vlog. And to those who skipped to the end because they only wanted to see his little face...I’m watching the analytics, you wusses. If I can push him out, you can at least give me the extra few minutes of watch time. Because this...this is worth it.”

Jamie got another close up of little Oliver as his big, blue eyes drifted shut. He leaned into Taron, who had the sweetest look of awe on his face, eyes sparkling like he might just start crying again. He cleared his throat, leaning back on Richard and taking a few deep breaths.

“So...I’m gonna go enjoy my baby for a bit. By the time you see this, I’m probably gonna be home, and you’ll all know the news from Instagram and Twitter and all that good stuff, but...this is the whole shebang. Hope you enjoyed watching as much as we’ve enjoyed sharing this absolutely incredible experience, uh...it’s probably been the best day of my life.”

“Mine too,” Richard agreed, pressing another kiss to the side of his head. “Love you, T,” he added in a whisper.

“I love you too,” he replied softly, looking up at him, then back at the baby. “And we love you too, Ollie. More than anything in the whole world.”

There was one more close up of little Ollie’s sleeping face as the music faded in. The text flickered onto the screen. 

‘Oliver Elis Madden. April 20th, 20XX. 9:39 PM. 10 lbs, 2oz.’  
‘We couldn’t be happier you’re here, and we love you more than life - Mummy and Daddy.’

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a blast to write. It came out in two quick rushes and then a bit of tinkering here and there, but I'm pretty darn proud of it! Feedback is really appreciated, either here or on my Tumblr, @softnsquishable. Can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
